The present invention relates to hemodynamic analysis of cerebral vessels, and more particularly, to hemodynamic analysis of cerebral vessels using non-invasive patient-specific computational modeling and simulation based on medical image data.
In recent years, various techniques have been proposed for hemodynamic analysis using Computational Fluid Dynamics (CFD) and Computational Solid Mechanics (CSM). For example, such hemodynamic analysis has been proposed for various applications, such as determining the risk of rupture of aneurysms, assessment of stenosis severity, and assessment of athersclerosis plaque formation. These techniques have also been proposed for simulating the hemodynamic effect of implanting a flow-diverter or stent for treating aneurysms or stenosis, as well as for determining hemodynamic attributes for preoperative planning and decision support.
Despite recent advances, computational mechanics based techniques are currently not used in routine clinical practice. One possible reason that computational mechanics based techniques are not prevalent is that such techniques are typically either based on simplified anatomical models or on population wide assumptions for certain model parameters, thereby rendering them unsuitable for analysis and decision support on an individual patient basis.